1.06 Die Höhle
Die Höhle ist die 6. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Als Jin scheinbar ohne Grund Michael angreift, entsteht zu Suns Bestürzung eine Rivalität. Währenddessen schlägt Jack vor, dass alle in die Höhlen ziehen, obwohl einige argumentieren, dass das bedeuten würde, die möglicherweise eintreffende Rettungsmannschaft zu verpassen. Die Rückblende dieser Episode konzentriert sich auf die Ehe von Sun und Jin und wie sich die beiden langsam voneinander entfernt haben. Inhalt Rückblende In Korea left|thumb|250px|[[Jin und Sun küssen sich.]] Bei einer Dinnerparty unterhält sich Sun und bekommt von Jin, der kellnert, Champagner angeboten. Er gibt ihr auch eine Serviette, auf der sich eine Nachricht befindet. Ein Stück von den anderen Partygästen entfernt trifft sie sich mit ihm und die beiden küssen sich. Sun möchte mit ihm durchbrennen, doch Jin sagt ihr, dass ihr Vater es nicht erlauben würde. Als Zeichen seiner Zuneigung gibt er ihr eine weiße Blume, um sie zuversichtlich zu machen und verspricht ihr, dass es eines Tages ein Diamant sein wird. Einige Tage später findet Jin Sun draußen in dem Garten, in dem die Party stattgefunden hat. Er hat mit ihrem Vater geredet und die Erlaubnis erhalten, seine Tochter zu heiraten, worüber Sun sich freut. Ihre Freude wird allerdings getrübt, als Jin weiter erklärt, dass er für ihren Vater arbeiten wird, wenn auch nur vorübergehend. Er schenkt ihr einen Diamant-Verlobungsring, den er mit dem Geld von seinem neuen Job bezahlt hat. Einige Zeit nach ihrer Heirat leben Sun und Jin in einem schicken Appartement in Seoul. Sun kommt nach Hause zurück und entdeckt, dass Jin ihr einen Welpen gekauft hat. Er entschuldigt sich aufrichtig dafür, dass er in letzter Zeit immer so lange gearbeitet hat, doch Sun antwortet, dass er ihr in der Vergangenheit nur eine Blume geben musste, um seine Liebe zu zeigen. Sie scheint die Anfangszeit ihrer Beziehung zu vermissen, als Jin noch nicht unter dem Kommando ihres Vaters stand. Bevor sie weiterreden kann, klingelt Jins Telefon. Es ist Suns Vater. ist bestürzt, weil sie nicht aus der Welt ihres Vaters entkommen kann.]] Später wacht Sun auf, als Jin in die Wohnung stürmt. Sie findet ihn im Badezimmer, wo er Blut von seinen Händen abwäscht. Sie fragt ihn, was passiert ist, doch ihr Ehemann antwortet nur, dass er gearbeitet hat. Sun gibt jedoch nicht nach und gibt Jin schließlich eine Ohrfeige, als er ihr keine klare Antwort liefert. Er sagt, er tut alles, "was ihr Vater verlangt", um ihrer Ehe willen. Eines Tages führt Sun eine Innenarchitektin durch die Wohnung, während sich Jin, der scheinbar schlechte Laune hat, im Wohnzimmer entspannt. Sun geht mit der Frau in das Schlafzimmer, wo sich herausstellt, dass die Innenarchitektin eigentlich undercover unterwegs ist. Sun hat sie engagiert, damit sie ihr bei der Flucht aus dem Land, vor ihrem Vater und vor ihrem Ehemann hilft. Sie gibt Sun gefälschte Urkunden und erklärt ihr, dass sie sich am Flughafen eine Entschuldigung ausdenken muss, damit sie sich von ihrem Ehemann entfernen und in ein wartendes Auto einsteigen kann. Dann würde sie untertauchen. Die Frau ordnet Sun an, den Zeitpunkt der Flucht wieder und wieder zu sagen: 11:15. In Australien Am Flughafen Sydney bereiten sich Jin und Sun auf den Check-In für einen Flug nach Los Angeles vor, wo Jin von der Arbeit aus hin muss. Sun begibt sich etwas abseits und bemerkt, dass es 11:15 ist. Aber ihr laufen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter und sie merkt, dass sie ihre Liebe nicht verlassen kann. Sie kehrt zu ihrem Ehemann zurück, der ihr lächelnd eine weiße Blume gibt. Er fragt sie, warum sie so mitgenommen aussieht, woraufhin sie vorgibt, dass es an der Schönheit der Blume liegt. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Sun öffnet ihre Augen und riecht an einer Blume. Sie schaut zu Jack und Kate herüber, die sich ausgelassen über seine Tattoos unterhalten. Kate kann nicht glauben, dass ein Neurochirurg so eine wilde Seite haben kann, doch ihr "Verbalkopulieren", wie Charlie es nennt, wird unterbrochen, als einige der Überlebenden sich auf den Weg zu den Höhlen machen wollen, um neues Trinkwasser zu holen. Währenddessen wundert sich Sun, was los ist, als Jin zornig zu Michael rennt. Er greift ihn brutal an, während Sun und Walt sie anschreien, aufzuhören. Sayid und Sawyer reißen sie auseinander und Sayid weist Sawyer an, ihm die Handschellen des Marshals zu geben. Er gibt sie ihm und Jin wird damit an ein großes Stück des Flugzeugwracks gebunden, um ihn von weiteren Gewalttaten abzuhalten. Im Dschungel führt Jack eine Truppe an den Ort, an dem er die Wasserquelle gefunden hat. Als sie dort ankommen, schleicht Charlie sich davon, um Heroin zu nehmen, doch Locke unterbricht ihn und sagt, dass er still stehen bleiben soll. Charlie hat sich auf einen Bienenstock gestellt. Jack und Kate rennen los, um etwas zu holen, womit man den Stock abzudecken kann, während Charlie gezwungen ist, stehen zu bleiben, während einige Bienen um seinen Körper herumschwirren. Zurück am Strand erklärt Michael Sayid, was passiert ist. Er führt den Angriff auf Rassismus zurück und als Sun auf ihr Handgelenk deutet, besteht Sayid darauf, dass die Handschellen dranbleiben, bis das Problem gelöst ist. Jack macht sich bereit, den Bienenstock mit einem Gepäckstück abzudecken, doch als eine der Bienen Charlie sticht, zerstören seine Bewegungen den Stock und die Gruppe rennt davon, als die Bienen herausschwärmen. Jack und Kate laufen zu den Höhlen und ziehen dabei ihre Kleidung aus, doch Kate springt plötzlich zur Seite, als sie auf einem Felsvorsprung ein Skelett entdeckt. Jack findet ein weiteres und beurteilt sie. Die Körper befinden sich schon eine lange Zeit dort, ungefähr ein halbes Jahrhundert. Bei einem der Skelette findet er einen schwarzen und einen weißen Edelstein. Charlie und Locke kommen hinzu und Jack sagt, dass eine der beiden Leichen weiblich und die andere männlich ist, woraufhin Locke sie "Adam und Eva" nennt. Nach einiger Zeit machen sich Jack und Kate auf den Rückweg, während John dort bleibt und Charlie hilft, die Wrackteile von Flug 815 zu durchsuchen. Bevor er geht, weist Jack sie jedoch darauf hin, dass die Überlebenden sehr viel Wasser benötigen und dass das Hin- und Hertragen eine extrem lästige Arbeit wird. Er meint, dass vielleicht alle in die Höhlen ziehen sollten, wo sie eine Unterkunft, Schutz vor dem Wetter und eine leicht erreichbare Frischwasserquelle haben. Walt fragt Michael, warum er meint, dass Koreaner keine Schwarzen mögen. In der darauf folgenden Unterhaltung fragt Michael Walt im Gegenzug, was seine Mutter ihm über seinen Vater gesagt hat. Walt sagt frei heraus, dass sie ihn nie wirklich erwähnt hat. Keiner von beiden weiß viel über den anderen. Auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Strand missversteht Kate Jacks nachdenkliches Starren als einen Versuch, sie anzumachen. Er erklärt, dass er eigentlich über Baumaßnahmen in den Höhlen nachdenkt und Kate versteht, was er meint und vergisst ihren Flirtversuch. Als er davon spricht, die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dort einzuziehen, meint Kate, dass er sie auch noch davon überzeugen muss. In den Höhlen versucht Charlie, sich etwas von Locke zu entfernen, um sein Heroin einzunehmen, aber er lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen und macht Anmerkungen, ob Charlie ihm nicht vielleicht etwas sagen will. Als dieser ausweicht sprechen die beiden über Drive Shaft und Charlies verlorene Gitarre. John verspricht, dass Charlie sie wiederfinden wird, doch Charlie ist verwirrt und glaubt nicht dran. ist dafür, am Strand zu bleiben.]] Jack und Kate treffen auf Sayid, der ihnen berichtet, was am Strand passiert ist. Jack ist jedoch mehr an den Plänen interessiert, in die Höhlen umzuziehen. Sayid stimmt dem Plan nicht zu, denn er glaubt, dass das Signalfeuer am Strand die beste Hoffnung auf Rettung ist. Mit dem Umzug würden sie diese Hoffnung aufgeben, die Insel zu verlassen und einige wären weniger dazu bereit als andere, wenn es zur Entscheidung käme. Am Strand teilen sich die Überlebenden bereits in zwei Gruppen ein. Hurley stimmt zu, mit Jack in die Höhlen zu gehen, während Michael auf Sayids Seite steht. Sawyer fragt Kate, ob sie sich den Pessimisten oder den Optimisten anschließt, doch sie lehnt es ab, ihm ihre Entscheidung zu offenbaren. Im Wald beim Strand hackt Michael Bambus, aber er wird von Sun unterbrochen. Bevor er Zeit hat, zu reagieren, sagt sie "Ich muss mit Ihnen reden." in perfektem Englisch, was Michael einen Moment lang sprachlos macht. Sie gibt zu, dass Jin nicht weiß, dass sie Englisch sprechen kann, weshalb sie ihn auch dort im Wald anspricht und dass die Uhr, die Michael im Wrack gefunden hat, Jin von ihrem Vater anvertraut wurde. Sie zu beschützen war eine "Frage der Ehre" für Jin. Sun sagt, dass sie die Situation wieder hinbekommt, doch sie braucht Michaels Hilfe. Charlie schafft es, sich in den Dschungel davonzuschleichen, doch Locke folgt ihm und sagt Charlie, dass er von seinem Drogenproblem weiß. Locke glaubt, dass sein Drogenvorrat bald zu Ende gehen wird, aber er möchte, dass es Charlies Entscheidung ist, die Drogen aufzugeben. Er fragt, ob Charlie seine Gitarre mehr möchte als seine Drogen. Charlie stimmt zu und gibt ihm das Heroin. Locke sagt ihm, er solle einfach nach oben sehen; in den Wurzeln direkt über Charlie befindet sich sein Gitarrenkoffer. Am Strand sagt Jack Kate, dass es Zeit ist, zurück in die Höhlen zu gehen. Sie sagt jedoch, dass sie "nicht Eva sein" möchte. Jack fragt sie, warum sie so ist - was sie getan hat - doch Kate antwortet, dass er bereits die Chance hatte, es zu erfahren. Währenddessen geht Michael mit einer Axt in seiner Hand auf Jin zu. Er droht ihm, gibt ihm die Uhr, die er gefunden hat, zurück und befreit ihn mit seiner Waffe vom Wrack. Michael wirft Sun einen kurzen anerkennenden Blick zu, als er davongeht, denn er hat das beendet, worum sie ihm gebeten hat. Jack kommt mit den "neuen Mietern", unter denen sich Hurley, Jin und Sun befinden, bei den Höhlen an. Am Strand sitzen Sawyer, Sayid, Shannon, Boone, Claire und Kate beim Signalfeuer. Kate starrt in die Flammen, genauso wie auch Jack in das Feuer bei den Höhlen starrt. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Der englische Episodentitel "House of the rising Sun" ist ein Bezug auf Sun, die im Mittelpunkt dieser Episode steht und sich gegen ihren Mann Jin auflehnt (to rise = aufstehen, aufgehen, nach oben bewegen; to rise against = sich gegen etwas auflehnen). "House" könnte ein Bezug auf die Höhlen sein, in denen Jack eine Unterkunft für die Überlebenden sieht. Außerdem ist "House of the rising Sun" ein Hit der Band The Animals aus dem Jahre 1964. Produktion * Claire kommt in dieser Folge nicht vor und Emilie de Ravin wird zum ersten von mehreren Malen in Staffel 1 nicht im Vorspann erwähnt. * Boone und Shannon sind zu sehen, haben jedoch keinen Text. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der ein Charakter (Sun) in seiner Rückblende mit einem anderen Hauptcharakter (Jin) interagiert. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der der Übergang zwischen den Rückblenden und den Echtzeitgeschehnissen mit einem Soundeffekt unterlegt sind. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Die goldene Uhr an Michaels Handgelenk verschwindet, als Jin versucht, ihn unter Wasser zu drücken, doch sie ist nach dem Kampf wieder da. * Als Sun sich mit Michael unterhält, während er Holz hackt, ist sein linker Arm ausgestreckt und in der linken Hand befindet sich die Axt, doch in der nächsten Einstellung hält er die Axt nicht mehr und sein linker Arm ist ausgestreckt. * Die Länge der Kette, die die Handschellen verbindet, die Kate ursprünglich getragen hat, wird um einiges länger, als Jin sie trägt. ** Das ist kein Fehler, da die Handschellen im Flugzeug durch eine Kette am Sitz fixiert waren. Außerdem ist es möglich, dass der Marshal mehr als ein Paar Handschellen dabei hatte. * Während des Liedes in den Endszenen der Episode setzt Jack sich in den Höhlen hin und sein Tattoo ist deutlich auf dem rechten Arm zu sehen. Als die Szene zu der Gruppe am Strand wechselt und dann wieder zurück zu Jack in den Höhlen, befindet sich das Tattoo auf seiner linken Schulter, wo es auch sein sollte. Das ist seltsam, da es sich um ein echtes Tattoo handelt. ** In Filmen werden Bilder oft aus unterschiedlichen Gründen gespiegelt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Jin gibt Sun einen Welpen. Charlie wird von Bienen angegriffen. * Jack und Kate finden bei den Leichen in der Höhle einen schwarzen und einen weißen Stein. * Jack streitet am Flughafen mit der Ticketverkäuferin, während Jin und Sun in der Schlange warten. * Jin wird mit Handschellen an ein Teil des Flugzeugwracks gefesselt. * Sun erzählt Jin nicht, dass sie plant, ihn zu verlassen, sie lässt die Überlebenden und auch ihren Mann glauben, dass sie kein Englisch sprechen kann und sie überzeugt Michael, Jins Frage der Ehre im Zusammenhang mit der Uhr zu akzeptieren. * Michael befreit Jin, und gibt ihm die Uhr zurück. Jin verzeiht ihm. * Am Anfang der Episode wird Suns linkes Auge gezeigt. * Locke bringt die Gitarre zur Sprache und stimmt Charlie zuversichtlich, dass er sie bestimmt wiederfinden wird, um ihn zu überzeugen, ihm die Drogen zu geben. Danach stellt sich heraus, dass er bereits wuste, wo sie zu finden war. * Charlie gibt seine Drogen lieber Locke, anstatt zu warten, bis sein Vorrat von selbst zu Ende geht, damit er sagen kann, dass er von sich aus aufgehört hat. * Sun erklärt mehrmals, dass ihr Vater ein strenger Mann ist, mit dem Jin möglicherweise nicht vernünftig reden kann. * Die Überlebenden stehen vor der Entscheidung, am Strand zu leben und auf Rettung zu warten oder in die Höhlen zu ziehen und sich selbst zu versorgen. * Charlie verzichtet auf sein Heroin, schaut nach oben "in den Himmel" und findet seine wertvolle Gitarre. * Sun soll um 11:15 Uhr in ein wartendes Auto steigen. * Während sich Jin das Blut von den Händen wäscht, fragt Sun ihn wiederholt, was passiert ist, doch er antwortet nicht. * Jin sagt, dass er für Suns Vater um ihrer Ehe willen arbeitet und dabei anscheinend auch zweifelhafte Aufgaben erledigen muss. Es sind auch diese Aufgaben, wegen denen die beiden nach Los Angeles müssen und in Flug 815 sitzen. * Walt hat am 24.08. Geburtstag. * Charlie sagt, dass er seine Gitarre seit 8 Tagen nicht mehr hat. * Locke hat beide CDs von Drive Shaft, der Band, in der Charlie gespielt hat. * Sun hat vor, Jin zu verlassen, bringt es aber nicht über sich und vergibt ihm seine Taten. Handlungsanalyse * Sun denkt darüber nach, Jin zu verlassen und plant es auch tatsächlich. * Jin wird gefangen gehalten, weil er scheinbar grundlos Michael angegriffen hat. * Die Gruppe teilt sich in diejenigen, die am Strand bleiben und diejenigen, die in die Höhlen ziehen. Kulturelle Referenzen * Christentum ** sind laut der Bibel und dem Koran der erste Mann und die erste Frau, die Gott erschaffen hat. * " ": Dabei handelt es sich um ein beliebtes amerikanisches Volkslied. Das "Haus" in diesem Lied bezieht sich auf ein Bordell oder ein Gefängnis und die Zeilen beschreiben entweder einen weiblichen oder einen männlichen Standpunkt, je nachdem, um welche Version des Lieds es sich handelt. Die weibliche Version des Lieds erzählt die Geschichte einer Frau, die von rohen Männern vom rechten Weg abgebracht wurde und dann in einem Bordell arbeitet. Die männliche Version erzählt die Geschichte eines Mannes, dessen Laster das Glückspiel und das Trinken sind und der schließlich im Gefängnis landet. In beiden Versionen sitzt der Erzähler des Liedes am Ende im "Haus der aufgehenden Sonne" fest und schafft es nicht, es zu verlassen. In ähnlicher Weise sitzt Sun in ihrer Beziehung zu Jin fest und kann ihn nicht verlassen. ** Ein Absatz des Liedes lautet auf Deutsch übersetzt: Dieser Absatz spiegelt sich in Suns Handlungen am Ende der Rückblende wider. Am Flughafen ist sie darauf vorbereitet, zu fliehen ("Ein Fuß befindet sich auf dem Bahnsteig, der andere steht im Zug"). Doch anstatt ihr altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen, kehrt sie zurück ("Ich gehe zurück..., um die Kugel und die Kette zu tragen"). * "Are You Sure?". Am Ende der Episode hört Hurley "Are You Sure?" von auf seinem CD Player. Im Refrain dieses Liedes wird die Frage "Bist du dir sicher, dass du hier sein möchtest" wiederholt. Offensichtlich bezieht es sich darauf, ob die Überlebenden sich für den Strand oder für die Höhlen entscheiden. Einige Fans und Kritiker glauben auch, dass es sich auf die "Offenbarungs"-Theorie beziehen könnte. Haben es sich die Überlebenden, bewusst oder unbewusst, ausgesucht, auf dieser Insel abzustürzen? Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * Sun plant, Jin zu verlassen, doch sie kann den Mann, den sie liebt, nicht verlassen; auf der Insel bringt sie sich selbst in Gefahr, indem sie mit Michael auf Englisch spricht, um Jin zu befreien. * Jins Taten vor dem Absturz (kommt mit blutigem Hemd nach Hause) und danach (Angriff auf Michael) geschehen aus Gründen der Ehre, doch weder Sun, noch Michael kennen sein Motiv. Handlungswendung * Sun enthüllt, dass sie englisch sprechen kann. * Locke enthüllt, dass er von Charlies Heroinsucht weiß. * Charlie beschließt, den Heroinkonsum zu beenden und erhält seine Gitarre. Vorahnungen * Die Herkunft des Welpen und der Grund, warum Jin blutige Hände hat, werden in aufgeklärt. * Direkt nachdem Jin Michael angegriffen hat, beginnt Suns Rückblende mit einer Szene, in der sie die Uhr um den Arm trägt. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Jin Michael wegen der Uhr angegriffen hat. * Michaels Uhr geht wahrscheinlich bei dem Angriff des Wildschweins kaputt ( ), was dazu führt, dass er eine neue sucht und dabei die Uhr findet, die den Konflikt auslöst. * Jack fragt, was Kate getan hat. Hurley stellt dieselbe Frage, nachdem er ihr Fahndungsfoto in gesehen hat. In der 2. Staffel gibt es eine Episode mit dem Titel , die einen Teil ihrer Taten zeigt. * Locke sagt Charlie, dass ihm bald die Drogen ausgehen werden und er mit Entzugserscheinungen zu kämpfen hat. Die folgende Episode behandelt Charlies Entzug. Querverweise * In der Rückblende stehen Jin und Sun am Check-In-Schalter in der Schlange, während Jack mit der Angestellten der Fluglinie diskutiert. Diese Szene war bereits aus Jacks Sicht in zu sehen. Offene Fragen * Wer sind Adam und Eva? * Welche Bedeutung haben der schwarze und der weiße Stein, die bei den Leichen gefunden wurden? * Wer hat Adam und Eva an ihre letzte Ruhestätte gebracht? * Haben Adam und Eva in den Höhlen gelebt oder sind sie einfach nur dort gestorben? * Weiß Locke etwas darüber, was die Insel von ihren Bewohnern möchte und was sie ihnen gibt? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 da:House of the Rising Sun en:House of the Rising Sun es:House of the Rising Sun fr:1x06 he:בית השמש העולה it:La casa del Sol Levante nl:House of the Rising Sun pl:House of the Rising Sun pt:House of the Rising Sun ru:Дом восходящего солнца